Kamen Rider Drabbles
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: I tend to come up with a lot of ideas that I have no idea how to actually complete. This time, I'm coming up with a way to keep me from posting just about anything, only to forget to update it later (I tend to act ADD about it... as in Attention Deficit- Ooh, Shiny!) Personal rules inside the first uploaded file at the bottom. Rated T for the time being.
1. PreCureGaim? Cross 1 Snippet

**Xamusel: So, if anyone's curious, this story was effectively based on the story Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend by Ashbel Longhart. However, I have to admit that the premise is different, in that the main male character is not actually a Primary Rider (currently and by technicality)… and, since Kuuga didn't have any Secondary Riders, that ruled itself out for where I could get a Rider from. Besides which, I wanted to try something that's a fair bit different, mainly in terms of how the plot progresses.**

 **Okay, before I forget, this story is a case of Self Insert. In this case, however, the story is set when I'm literally between 14 and 15 years of age… and that's before I got on FFN for the first time as a registered user. Actually, let me rephrase that: The story starts almost two thirds of the way through the '05-'06 school year, and I registered on FFN as of October 5th the following school year.**

 **Still, on a separate note, I should mention that, due to the timeline of the main portion of the story, there will be another Kamen Rider show involved in this story. I'll leave it up to you guys to find out which Kamen Riders are showing up. There's good reason why I'm not revealing it yet… because I didn't really account for this at first. Besides which, this crossover story is set in Precure no Sekai, one that follows some of the order of the main timeline Kamen Rider.**

 **Oh, by the way, I would like to welcome a good friend of mine as a fellow author and content editor for this story. Please give a round of applause for Lily Nadesico!**

 **Lily: Thank you, Xam, and I'll try and make the best out of this space! Anyway, I'm glad to be lending a hand on my friend's project, which features one of my favorite series ever, Futari Wa PreCure. I will try my best to make this a worthwhile read, and I will lend my knowledge of the world of PreCure to the best of my abilities to make this an engaging and epic story! Well… not much to say on my part, so… I'll once again pass the mic to my friend Xamusel here! Thank you for your attention, and happy reading!**

 **Xamusel: Thank you, Lily, I appreciate it. :)**

 **Well, on yet another separate note, this story** _ **was**_ **being cross-posted on Questionable Questing as a quest. However, because I wanted to have a more thorough idea of what I was doing, I decided to give it a fresh start on a blog that will have portions of each chapter posted at a time for readers to help me decide where to take this story. I'll leave the web address for you to look up shortly.**

 **Now, with that said… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1,** _ **Action**_ **!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** We do not own Futari wa Pretty Cure, nor do we own Kamen Rider Gaim or anything remotely similar… nor do we own what else might appear. Instead, Xamusel only owns himself… and this is the only time we'll say the disclaimer like this.

* * *

 **Futari wa Pretty Cure: Never Surrender**  
 _by Xamusel and Lily Nadesico_

* * *

Chapter 1: Baron Form Arrives! Henshin!? Completely Unbelievable!

* * *

 _A two-story house_

 _Stanwood, Washington_

 _United States of America_

 _16:12 PST_

 _March 24th, 2006_

 _One Year before the main story starts_

* * *

Samuel Kauffman, a young teenage boy with dark brown hair, glasses framed over hazel eyes, and slightly pudgy features for being at about 4'11" or so, was busy doing his homework at the dining room table when his stomach started to grumble. Blushing in embarrassment, he got up and walked to the refrigerator to get something to eat, hoping to get something like his favorite type of refrigerated food. However, before he could open the fridge to get the food, someone could be heard ringing the doorbell to the house.

"Huh?" he asked himself out loud. "Who could that be? It can't be Chandler and Monica… they probably have more homework than I did at their age."

Shrugging, he walked over to the door and opened it–

*Ka-THUNK!*

–or rather, he _tried_ opening it. When he took another look at the door, he realized what the problem was, namely that the door was locked.

 _'That's strange…'_ he thought. _'Why is the front door locked?'_ With a mental shrug, he unlocked and opened the door, revealing…

"Speedy Delivery! I'm here to deliver a package to a mister Samuel Kauffman."

…a middle-aged man who looked the part of Speedy McFeely from Mister Roger's Neighborhood? On top of that, he was holding a box in both hands, which was pretty big in and of itself.

Samuel blinked a few times in rapid succession, before he finally processed what he was seeing and hearing. "Uh, that would be me," he said, mentally cursing the fact that he didn't have the cash to pay for this unexpected delivery.

The Speedy McFeely lookalike simply looked Samuel over and asked, "Are you sure? You look like you couldn't be older than 12."

Samuel felt a bit of steam come out of his ears… if that were humanly possible, he didn't know, but he _did_ know the delivery man was about to get a verbal lashing for that. However, before he could give the verbal lashing, he remembered to count backwards from ten to one. Once that was done, he said to the delivery man, "For your information, I'm 14 years old."

The delivery man did a double-take upon hearing that. "No way…!" he exclaimed, before he handed Samuel the box and coughed into his elbow to clear his throat. When the delivery man finished, he produced a clipboard with a document and said, "Excuse me. Now, I need you to sign this form, to ensure that the delivery is a success."

Samuel placed the box down to his right, before he took the clipboard and a pen to sign the document with. While he was looking the document over, he asked, "Who sent this to me in the first place? I don't recall ordering anything…"

Indeed, the fact that he got something at all was probably a huge mistake, which was due to the fact that he didn't order a single thing in his young life. Well, okay, more like he never mail ordered or online ordered anything. This was mainly because he was without a means of paying for the item or items that would appeal to him like that.

It was at that point when the delivery man said, "The sender paid for this to be sent to you. Please understand, this is not normal by any stretch of the word."

Samuel looked skeptically at the delivery he received, before he decided to play along with the delivery man. "Is that so?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Okay, I'll gladly accept the package, then." With that, he signed the document, before he returned the pen and clipboard to the Speedy McFeely lookalike.

The delivery man nodded in affirmation, before he said, "Have a nice day, mister Kauffman." With that, he walked off to his delivery truck, which was… parked… where… his parents were supposed to be?

 _'Oh, you've gotta be KIDDIN' me!'_ Samuel thought as he realized why the front door was locked. _'No wonder! My parents must've left me alone to take care of something with my older brother!'_

With a sigh, Samuel closed and locked the door, before he turned to face the package on the ground. "Now what am I gonna do with you…?" he asked out loud. When he looked the package over, he noticed a letter attached to the top. "What have we here…?" he asked, before taking the letter off the top. Upon opening the envelope, he took the note out and started reading it. "Hello, mister Samuel Kauffman, how is your day? I am writing this note to you because I want to give you a chance to live outside the mundane life you are doubtlessly living. In order to achieve a true life of adventure, please follow these directions. First of all, open the box and retrieve the contents from within. Okay, sounds easy so far."

With that said, he took the letter with him while he went to get a pair of heavy-duty scissors. Upon getting a pair, he walked back to the box and cut the packing tape off. When that was done, he opened the box and pulled out the contents…

"Huh? What the–?" he questioned. "What sort of belt buckle looks like _this_? And are these supposed to be _locks_? Why do they have fruit shapes on them?"

Indeed, the contents looked like a belt buckle without the belt, only it had some sort of cutting knife on the right side of it for whatever reason, and about a good ten score of the fruit-themed locks… no, not completely fruit-themed, but rather based on different objects that come from seeds. Each of these locks was in a special case that kept them safe from certain harm.

Returning his attention to the letter, he picked it up in his right hand and continued reading. "Secondly, take the box and its contents to a room with a mirror. Wait… what?" Shrugging, he put the contents back the way they came in, before carrying the box up to his bedroom. Upon reaching the room, he put the box back on the floor, before he picked the letter back up in his right hand. "Okay… what else? Thirdly, grab the Sengoku Driver, which looks like a strange belt buckle, in your right hand and place it over your waist while facing a mirror. A belt will appear around your waist while at least one face will appear on the faceplate opposite the Cutting Knife. Huh? Sengoku Driver? So that's what it's called?"

Shrugging again, he switched the hand holding the letter, reached into the box, and pulled out the Sengoku Driver, before moving to stand in front of the mirror on his bedroom door. "Okay… here goes nothing," he said, before putting the Driver on his waist. When he did that, lo and behold, a yellow belt appeared on his waist to hold the Driver on him! On top of that, the originally blank faceplate took on the appearance of an elaborate print with five different faces facing the right: a blue Japanese-style helmet that had a head crest that resembled a katana and looked like it was merged with an orange slice; a white Japanese-style helmet that looked like it belonged on a military leader and slightly resembled a muskmelon (how he knew that, he'd never really know); a red and gold knightly looking helmet that looked like it had a banana sticking out of the sides; a green Chinese-style helmet (again, he'd never know how he knew that); and, finally, a silver Japanese-style helmet that looked like it had something sticking out of the front going upwards.

Samuel looked at his reflection and nearly took a step back. "What the—?!" he declared in shock. "Where did _that_ come from?!"

It was at that point when he remembered that he was supposed to read the letter fully. Clearing his throat some, he held the letter up to his face and continued reading. "Alright, what's next? As instruction number 4, please pack up enough clothes to last a week minimum. This should easily be able to fit in a suitcase. Wait a minute…!" Looking over the letter again, he realized that something was amiss. "Oh, brother… this list is assuming I should move out of my parents house or something, which I'm not gonna do."

Even so, there was definitely a part of him that wanted to move out, so he shrugged off the realization and prepared the suitcase.

* * *

 _Unknown Time and Place_

* * *

Void.

Aether.

Vacuum.

Whatever you call it, it is still a place where one shouldn't be able to live, due to the lack of life.

However, there were two people who could be found here, in this realm that was supposed to be unlivable. A pair of old men, one of whom was clad in black and magenta, the other in leather brown and black. The fact that they were here was pretty disconcerting, all things considered, and yet…

In front of the two men, an array of different planets shone dimly, before a pair of planets started to show themselves above the array of planets after a long time of them looking. The way these two new planets came into the picture, one could imagine that they were there for a good reason… wait, the new planets were glowing brightly!

The first of the old men, the one in black and magenta, turned his head to face the second one and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The second of the old men shrugged, not deigning to give the first old man a look. "Depends on what you have in mind," he answered. "What _are_ you thinking, Tsukasa?"

Kadoya Tsukasa turned to face the planets in front of them, saying as he did so, "I'm thinking we should at least find out why these worlds showed up out of nowhere. It seems pretty important that we discover this, don't you agree… ne, Daiki?"

Kaito Daiki looked intently at the worlds that were glowing brightly. Before he could give an answer, however, he noticed something important. "Uh, Tsukasa?"

"What's the matter?"

"A few of the parallel worlds that we know of are, well, 'pointing' at both of the new worlds."

Tsukasa looked intently at the worlds in question, before he realized what he was seeing. "I think we might have a major situation on our hands," he said. "What caused this, do you think?"

Daiki turned his head to look at Tsukasa and said, "Honestly? I think it has to do with some random omnipotent being messing around to give us a lot of headaches." Before Tsukasa could answer that, Daiki pulled out a quartet of cards, cards that seemed to be glowing as well. "I wonder if this has to do with that smug snake…?"

Tsukasa, after a bit, felt that he should pull out something from his pocket. When he pulled it out… "Yep, no doubt about it," he replied. "I think we should fix this issue post-haste. How many of those cards are from the exact same world?"

"All four of them are from the exact same world," Daiki answered, before he put the cards into a separate pocket. "I think we should find the source… of… this… wait. Tsukasa, do you happen to know where that Sengoku Driver I 'liberated' from the main timeline went?"

"Eh?" Tsukasa blinked rapidly in surprise for a few seconds while he spun around to face his counterpart. "That was _yours_? I thought you didn't even _need_ that Driver…"

Daiki gave no warning when he punched Tsukasa in the gut. "I kept it around for _sentimental_ reasons!" Daiki declared. "Is there any way you can find the Driver _without_ giving us both a headache in the process?!"

Tsukasa coughed heavily to get his air back, before he said, "I _think_ … I know who to contact."

"Who?!"

"Tohsaka."

"Kaleidoscope's apprentice?!"

"You know of any other multiverse travelling Tohsakas?"

"…point," Daiki conceded. "How do we contact her, though? Last I checked, her kind were people who didn't like technology, and it was due to Kotomine Kirei forcing the subject that she knows how to use a landline."

Tsukasa pulled out a cell phone from his coat pocket, before he started dialing a Japanese number with it.

"What are you doing?" Daiki questioned.

"Calling Tohsaka."

"How?!"

"Simple," Tsukasa answered, finishing dialing the number before placing the phone to his ear. "I have the Kaleidoscope phone plan. It should be more than enough to reach her."

Daiki facepalmed as soon as he processed what he heard. "…you have a phone plan that traverses dimensions?" he asked in deadpan.

Tsukasa nodded, before he seemed to connect to the person he was calling. "Ah, Tohsaka-san," he said. "I was wondering if you knew where a specific belt buckle-like object can be found that's not in its native dimension. Could you please be of help for us? …it's typically a black sideways quasi-diamond shaped belt buckle, one that has a lever that looks like a knife that can cut into fruit, a hole that can fit a lock and an indent in the buckle to help put the lock in. …you think you know who has it? …and it's something Zelretch did because he figured he'd do the right thing for once?" Tsukasa facepalmed. "I thought he was a troll? …okay, thank you, Tohsaka-san. I'll speak with you later." With that, he hung up, before turning to face Daiki. "Good news."

"What?"

"Turns out Zelretch gave the Driver to someone who had managed to bond with it. Bad news is, we need to help facilitate his arrival to a different parallel world, so that means we need to be a taxi service."

Daiki sighed in annoyance. "Okay, let's get this done," he said, before he looked around. "Now, how do we get to this bonded person?"

At that moment, a mirror showed up in front of the pair.

"…that answer your question?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Back with Samuel_

 _16:30 PST_

* * *

"Okay, that takes care of _that_ ," Samuel said, putting his final article of clothing away in the suitcase. "I wonder why this is even necessary, though? I don't mean any disrespect to the guy who wrote that letter, but, in all seriousness… what if this was just one big prank?"

Indeed, now that he thought about it, the whole thing somehow reeked of a massive prank. It was completely likely that he wasn't even the right recipient, but he didn't want to discount a single possibility, like this being a legit thing going on. Even so…

"Now, then," Samuel said, shaking his head a bit. "Let's get this over with, shall we? What's next?"

With that in mind, he pulled the letter out again and read the instructions again. "Final step: take a Lockseed out of the case and put it in the Sengoku Driver, all while doing a cool pre-transformation pose. Don't forget to use the Cutting Knife lever to activate it, and _especially_ don't forget the word — 'hen-shin'? What sort of word combines a chicken with a body part?" After a bit, he saw that the word had a pronunciation guide. " _Oh…_ henshin when activating the Lockseed. Wait, those fruit-themed locks are called 'Lockseeds'?!"

Shrugging again, he pulled out a Lockseed case and took out its Lockseed, one that looked like a bunch of bananas. "Okay, then, here goes…" he said. With that, he held the Lockseed in his right hand and, a moment before he flipped the switch on the left side of the Lockseed with his thumb, said, "Henshin."

 **Banana**

Ignoring the sound call for the Lockseed, he decided to pull off a DBZ, more specifically the Gallick Gun move as if it was fused with the Kamehameha. Pulling his hands back next to his right, he cupped them as if forming a Kamehameha while holding the Lockseed, followed by him placing the Lockseed in the Driver where the hole for it was placed. With that, he positioned his hands to mimic the Gallick Gun, right hand in front of his left. After that, he shifted his left hand by twisting it down to the right, pushing the lock part down.

 **Lock On**

Before he could do anything else, however, he heard the sound of Feudal Era European bugles going off from… the… Lockseed? He looked at the Lockseed in the reflection, then at the rest of the Lockseeds, and shrugged. With that, he looked back at his reflection, moved his hand to the Cutting Knife lever, and sliced it _through_ the Lockseed and _behind_ the Banana… wait, what?!

 **Come On!**

With that, he felt something obstruct his field of vision, as in a giant metallic _banana_ falling onto his shoulders!

 **Banana Arms: Knight of Spear!**

When the banana fell out of his field of vision, a new sight appeared in the mirror… namely, Samuel wearing a red and yellow suit of armor with silver trim that was thematically identical to a banana. Heck, there was even a pair of _banana tops_ as part of the helmet!

"What in the world…?!" Samuel declared, before he saw something in the mirror that wasn't supposed to be there. What he saw was a pair of people, the first being a somewhat elderly man who wore a black overcoat and pants with a red sweater while carrying a magenta camera around his neck, the other being another somewhat elderly man who wore a brown leather jacket and black jeans with a black shirt under his jacket. The fact that both of them were in front of him in the mirror was cause for concern, especially since they were literally not in front of him in the room. Besides which… were those playing cards in their hands, or something completely different? The old man wearing the black overcoat had one card while the other old man had four…

 _Become Kamen Rider…_

Waving his left hand in greeting at them, he said, "Uh… hi?"

 _Become Kamen Rider…!_

Before he knew it, however, the two men tossed the cards directly at Samuel's Sengoku Driver, the cards coming out of the mirror and literally going _into_ the Driver! With the cards inside the Driver, and not sticking out at that, a vortex appeared in the mirror, pulling with such suction that it sucked in Samuel, his box of Lockseeds, _and_ his suitcase almost immediately!

"What's going oooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn?!" Samuel exclaimed as he was pulled into the vortex, blacking out after he heard the last mental voice that wasn't his own.

 _Become Kamen Rider… and win the fight for the Kindan no Kajitsu!_

* * *

 _Obtaining Heaven._

Unnatural flora was growing at an insane rate, the plants growing ever upward, until they could grow no longer. On each plant was a flower of variable design, with some exceptions actually bearing a strange fruit, one that looked reminiscent of a lock. In the background of the flora was a tower reminiscent of the World Tree of Norse Mythology, Yggdrasil, which… was not that far off from what it was.

On the ground, a horse whinnied as its rider, a man with a single-edged sword to his left hip in a blue armored jumpsuit and an orange-themed over-armor, stared down an opponent across a dirt plain, a man on a motorcycle and in a red armored jumpsuit with banana-themed over-armor and a spear. Both men had followers in terms of quasi-humanoid monsters with their respective colors on their underbelly side, a scant few flying in the air, and, in the case of the motorcyclist, a variety of armored figures that were both on the ground and in the air, the figures in the air in exoskeletons that looked like they could form a giant Japanese watermelon, while there was only one armored figure on the ground with him to his left. The armored figure on the ground had an acorn theme to him, which even included his helmet and warhammer, which had only one flat side.

 _Painting the world in your colors. Is that the glory you seek? Can you bear that heavy responsibility?_

Off to one side, an armored figure in a green jumpsuit and grape-themed armor ran towards another armored figure, one who wore predominantly white and had muskmelon-themed armor on. When the grape-themed warrior arrived at the muskmelon-themed warrior's side, he knelt down and looked at the older-looking of the two, as if deferring judgement to him.

 _People can't even control their own lives…_

At the same time, a woman with blonde hair, closed eyes, and wearing predominantly white clothes was laying on the ground, eyes closed as more of the aforementioned flora grew around her. When the flora reached a certain part of her surroundings, the woman opened her eyes, the left one brown and the right one blood red, as she looked around for a sign as to what to do, before she noticed a strange fruit near her location. As soon as she got up, the orange-themed warrior looked her way, as she held the fruit that grew near her at the level of her shoulders and walked towards the impending battlefield.

 _So no one can run from, nor defy…_

Lowering the strange fruit from its original position, the focus then went to four of the different armored warriors as well as herself, before a flower, which was in her hair on the left side, flew out and landed on the battleground and caused a charge between two of the factions.

… _the raging waves called fate, sweeping them away._

As both sides facing each other charged, the third group, itself leading an army as well, prepared to take on the winner of the current battle, its leaders standing upright to get ready.

 _However, if fate ordered you to change the world…_

Some of the troops were firing on their opposites, each side also losing some of their own, primarily in the air at that.

… _to shape the future with your own hands…_

The armored figures riding towards each other were content to charge, ignoring the explosions at their sides, even as the battle would be decided by a single strike.

 _You wouldn't be able to resist it. But the world would be put into your care._

* * *

 **Xamusel: FINISH!**

 **And thus, the first file for the Kamen Rider drabble story is completed. Of course, for those of you who want to help get this particular story finished completely… the blog in question is called "PreCure: Never Surrender (And Beyond)" (just remove the quotes when searching the internet). Also, please note that this first chapter is not even completed yet, just a drabble that needs more attention.**

 **As a matter of fact, please keep in mind that it might be possible for the blog to be effectively empty for a few days or so, before I begin posting the whole of what's available on it. A lot of content from the prior version on Questionable Questing is in need of edits, to be fair, but only if the votes go a different way. Thank you for your attention.  
**

 **The next drabble I'll post in this "story" is going to possibly be a Kamen Rider Wizard/PMMM crossover. Please keep that in mind.**

 **Now** **… let the games begin!  
~Xamusel (circa 7/3/2017)  
**

 **PS: I'm also in the business of offering challenges. My profile page has an example of ten such challenges to date (six of which are my own creation). However, if anyone sees a concept they like enough to write about in this "story", they're free to review and ask if they want to take it up as a challenge (not counting this story).**

 **PPS: On another note, I decided to limit the stories I'll upload in the future, so that I need to have a backlog on hand first. If I get enough positive reception in a drabble for an individual story, I'll start posting the whole story, with weekly releases (hopefully).**


	2. Madoka-Wizard Cross

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, nor do I own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I'm fairly certain this would qualify as Fair Use, so… yeah.

 **Xamusel: Well… this was a prompt by someone I know. Why I have this particular prompt on my mind, I've no idea, but I thought I should really write it down properly before I forget the idea for it. Thus, this story was born, waiting for the time to come out and play.**

 **Of course, I'm unsure if I'll be able to continue work on this story, since I want to finish work on my other stories too… well, the stories that aren't dead, that is. Still, if you guys want me to finish this story, keep in mind that I'll be more than happy to as soon as I can.**

 **However, if you guys want to try your hand at this particular story, let the guy who came up with the idea know first. If, for whatever reason, you have permission, then please, let us know when you publish it. I'll give you the idea generator's name at the bottom of the file.**

 **Now, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1,** _ **Action**_ **!**

* * *

 **Madoka, the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai**  
 _by Xamusel_

* * *

Chapter 01: I thought I knew Kaname Madoka?

* * *

 _Mitakihara Middle School_

 _May 25th, 2012_

* * *

Akemi Homura was used to going through the same motions for 46 days at a time. Granted, these 46 days were meant to be loops that would hardly ever change all that much, but that was a price to pay for keeping her beloved best friend away from contracting with Kyubey and its ilk. Even still, this was just proof that life needed to be better, especially since her dear friend would invariably contract during this time unless she did something to stop it permanently.

Anyway, Homura was currently walking through the glass hallways of her new school, looking like she was clueless as to where her new classroom was. In reality, due to having gone through this series of events for almost 63 years worth of time, she was stalking through the school to make sure that she could get a feel for her surroundings. After all, because of some outlier events happening, she was beginning to be super paranoid about what was possible to happen.

Eventually, she had made it to her destination, opening the door in time to hear the teacher say, "Come in, Akemi-san, don't be shy." Walking into the classroom, she heard the adorations of practically every student in the class, even one saying, "Wow, she's super _gorgeous_!" If memory served her right, it was Miki Sayaka who said that, which didn't really mean much to her. However, there was one student who didn't say a single thing, and she didn't know why…

Suddenly, the rear door to the classroom opened in quite a controlled hurry, causing everyone to look at the source. What they saw was a girl that Homura was confused as to who it was, due to the fact that she was wearing a motorcycle helmet that blocked her face from being shown, and it was _obvious_ that it wasn't her dear friend. After all, Madoka never had breasts _that_ big, nor did she ride a—

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone!" the unexpected voice of Homura's dear friend came from under the helmet, as she took it off to reveal her light pink hair and dark pink eyes. "Something tragic came up, so I had to help brighten peoples' days up, plus stop a quasi-riot."

—motorcycle? Wait, who _was_ this girl, and _why_ did she sound like her dear friend?!

"It's alright, Kaname-san," the teacher, one Saotome Kazuko, answered for the class. "We were just about to be introduced to a new transfer student." Motioning with her destroyed pointing wand, she said, "Please take your seat. We'll discuss the details of what happened later."

' _What…? Kaname… Madoka?'_ Homura thought in surprise, even as Madoka sat down at her normal seat.

Something was not right. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out, so—

"Now then, Akemi-san, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" Kazuko asked her.

—Homura mentally slapped herself silly with a large trout. Looking at the class in general, she said, "My name is Akemi Homura. It's nice to meet you."

As soon as she finished speaking, Kazuko began writing a rough spelling of Homura's name in Japanese, stopping before a couple characters could be written. When she noticed, she set down her school bag and picked up another pen that could write on a digital blackboard. After she added the characters in question, the others in the class gave a round of applause, which she took the opportunity to look at Madoka properly.

Madoka wore the standard uniform for Mitakihara Middle School, only her shirt was obviously larger to account for her bust, which she didn't expect to see at all. Other than that difference, there wasn't anything off with… her… attire… wait. Why was she wearing a pair of rings? Indeed, one of those rings was that with a hand symbol on it, and it was on her right middle finger. The other ring was on the opposing middle finger, a ruby or something similar being used to adorn the ring itself, although Homura could easily swear that Madoka had something extra about that particular ring.

* * *

Later during a break between classes, one of the many female classmates approached Homura and asked, "So, Akemi-san, what school did you go to before coming to this one?"

Homura turned to face the female student and answered, "I went to a private Catholic school in Tokyo."

"Were you in a club?" another female student asked. "What about sports? Were you on any teams? Or perhaps you helped with cultural activities?"

"No, not really," Homura turned to face the other student and replied. "I didn't participate in activities."

"Your hair is _really_ beautiful!" a third female student exclaimed, one who was behind her. "What kind of shampoo do you like to use?"

Homura looked to answer the third girl and said, "I tend to use a shampoo and conditioner from my father's hair care factory. He made the recipe himself." Before another female student could ask her a question, however, she felt a headache coming. Putting a hand to her forehead, she said, "I'm sorry. I think today's been a little stressful for me. I'm not feeling very well." ' _And isn't_ that _an understatement?'_ she thought. ' _I never thought I'd be able to get sick any time soon, especially not since the first loop happened…'_ "May I please go to the Nurse's Office?" she finally asked.

"S-sure," the first girl answered. "If you want, I can take you over there."

"Good idea!" the second girl exclaimed. "Can I come, too?"

Homura stood up from her seat as she said, "Please, don't trouble yourselves. I'll ask the Nurse's Aide to take me." Walking over to Madoka, she saw that… Madoka was eating donuts in the classroom outside of lunch? That was really strange…

"Hey, Akemi," the blue-haired girl sitting in front of and facing Madoka, who Homura knew as Miki Sayaka, spoke up. "You alright? You seemed to be spacing out."

"I… I'm fine," Homura replied, shaking her head to clear it some… only for her headache to get worse. "I just need to speak with the Nurse's Aide about going to the Nurse's Office."

All of a sudden, Madoka started coughing into her elbow, causing Homura, Sayaka, and a green-haired girl standing next to Madoka's desk, one Shizuki Hitomi if Homura recalled correctly, to look at her in shock.

"Are you alright, Madoka?" Sayaka asked the pink-haired girl.

"Y… yeah, I am," Madoka answered, before she looked into her elbow and gasped. "Actually, Hitomi, could you please take us to the Nurse's Office? You're the Nurse's Aide for our class, after all."

"Oh, dear," Hitomi answered, looking at Madoka's elbow a moment later. "I guess you still aren't over what happened on April Fool's Day." Walking over to the door, she said, "Alright, I'll take you two immediately."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the trio of girls had arrived at the Nurse's Office. It seemed to Homura that it was too long to deal with her headache… but…

' _I can't believe that_ Hitomi's _the Nurse's Aide for our class…'_ Homura thought in shock. ' _How did she get the position?'_

"Sensei," Hitomi said to the Nurse, "Madoka still needs the antitoxin the doctor at the hospital prescribed. Also, Akemi-san needs some headache medicine, due to what she says is a stressful situation."

Whatever the Nurse said to Hitomi, Homura blocked it out, since she was too busy thinking over what Hitomi said. ' _Madoka was poisoned? But… but_ how _was she poisoned?! It couldn't have been a Witch, could it? I drew the Incubator away from Madoka's path last week today, but… what if Madoka contracted earlier than that?!'_

"Akemi-san?" Hitomi asked from right in front of Homura. After seeing the latter jump in her seat, she held out a pill cup and some water. "Your medicine, Akemi-san."

"Oh, uh… thanks…" Homura accepted the medicine and water, downing them both in swift order. "If you don't mind my asking… what happened to Kaname Madoka?"

"I'm afraid that a prank gone too far was ingested by Madoka," Hitomi answered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "It severely poisoned her, leaving her antibodies weak at times, even though she has since recovered from most of the effects of the poison. Although. the person responsible never stepped forward, so we don't actually know what really went down."

Madoka nodded meekly, before she added, "I'll be fine either way if they never show up again."

When Homura looked at Madoka in surprise, Hitomi sighed and said, "Madoka's too forgiving for her own good at times…"

' _I'll bet…'_ Homura thought, having more experience with a forgiving Madoka than normal people.

"Akemi-san," Madoka, once she saw that Homura was looking at her, said, "I think we need to talk… do we not?"

"You can call me Homura…"

"Is that right? Well, Homura-san, I—"

"Drop the honorifics, please."

"—think that you… wait, drop the honorifics? I don't want to be rude, though…"

"I'm giving you alone permission to refer to me without honorifics amongst all the staff and students in this school," Homura answered. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Hitomi coughed into her fist, catching their attention. "Madoka, not where others can learn the details, please," she said.

"Oh, right!" Madoka exclaimed, much to Homura's confusion. "Homura, before we can talk, I need to give you permission to address me as Madoka… without the honorifics."

"Uh…" Homura said as intelligently as possible.

* * *

Five minutes later, the three girls were walking out of the Nurse's Office, having managed to get Homura's headache to go down to an appropriate level. As far as Madoka and the antitoxin went, that was supposed to be a fast acting medicine, so she was free to walk out with them.

"So, what did you want to say to Madoka, Akemi-san?" Hitomi asked as the three of them walked to their class.

"It doesn't concern you, Shizuki-san," Homura said, thinking of what would be a good way to ensure that only Madoka heard this… before a thought hit her. "Actually, how did you know I needed to say something to—"

"I beg to differ," Hitomi insisted, interrupting Homura. "After all, what I told you of Madoka's situation was the _official_ version of what went down. It's something only Madoka should reveal to whoever she can trust." After a brief pause, she said, "As for how I knew, it looked like you were going to drag Madoka with you to the Nurse's Office, were it not for how things went. I find that _highly_ suspicious."

Homura made to speak, but, when she opened her mouth, she realized just what Hitomi said. ' _A cover story? What_ happened _?! And Shizuki's a lot sharper than I gave her credit for… not good.'_

"Um… Homura…?" Madoka asked. "Do you want to hear the true series of events that happened?"

As soon as she heard that, Homura finally had a good idea of what to do to help Madoka stay normal, so she hurried forward a little ways and spun on her heels to face the other two girls. "Kaname Madoka," she said. "Do you treasure the life you currently live? And do you consider your family _and_ your friends precious?"

"Huh? Well… yes, I do," Madoka answered, unsure of where this was going. "Both my family _and_ my friends… I love them very much, and I can safely say that they're very precious to me!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely! I couldn't lie about that."

"I see… good," Homura answered. "Because if that's the truth, you wouldn't try changing the life you have, or the person you are. Otherwise, you'd lose everything you love."

Hitomi and Madoka exchanged a look, before they turned their attention back to Homura. "Uh… Akemi-san? Are you sure you—"

"Don't change," Homura continued over Hitomi's words. "Stay as you are, Kaname Madoka." Turning to head back to class, she added, "Stay as you are, forever."

Before Homura could walk more than a few paces away, however, she heard a sobbing noise coming from Madoka's direction. Turning around to see what it was, Homura saw that Madoka was crying… wait, not good!

"Homura, I'm afraid that I lost my rights to a normal life six years ago," Madoka admitted, doing her level best to keep calm, in spite of the tears. "St-still…" she sniffed at that point. "Thank you anyway…" With that, she rushed off, heading back towards what seemed to be the entrance to the school.

"…what'd I say?" Homura asked, confusion very clear.

Hitomi sighed in annoyance. "Now Madoka will have to take a leave of absence for the rest of the day, Akemi-san," she said. "You should be grateful that you're still in her good graces, because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to forgive you for making her cry." With that, Hitomi walked on back to class, passing Homura in the process.

"…huh?"

* * *

Homura walked on her way to her apartment after school had ended, wondering what was going to happen now. True to Hitomi's word, Madoka had taken a leave of absence for the rest of the day. It could be likely that Madoka was going to meet with an Incubator, but that didn't sound right, especially since Incubators didn't contract with girls under the age of twelve or thirteen. Considering that Madoka would have been eight six years ago… yeah, sorry, no chance of an Incubator meeting her then.

…wait. She had to do something about that _now_! The Incubators were _not_ allowed to live!

Shifting her feet to move her a different way, she remembered that there was a distinct possibility that Madoka's friend Sayaka would be targeted by the Incubators, since she also had the potential to see them. If she recalled the timeline correctly, then that meant Sayaka would be at the mall today, looking for music to give to her crush Kamijou Kyousuke. With that in mind, Homura—

 ***Ka-BOOM!***

—only made it to the street light before an explosion hit the area!

"What's going on…?!" Homura exclaimed, looking around for the source of the explosion, before finding a storefront on fire. "Is a Witch involved? I guess I should destroy this one, before—"

At that point, a mostly blue Minotaur-like monster walked out of the blaze, followed closely by a large group of stone warriors that had golden veins on them. It was at that point that Homura realized that she was very, very, _very_ mistaken about the situation… the _normal_ people were actively running away from the monsters!

"What the…?!" Homura yelled, inadvertently drawing attention to herself.

The lead monster looked at her before it pointed at her. She couldn't hear what it said entirely, but the stone warriors rushed towards her after a bit, which prompted her to pull out her Soul Gem and transform into her Puella Magi form. As soon as she was done transforming, she pulled out a Hand Cannon-class magnum and began firing on the stone warriors, causing a fair bit of smoke to appear from each of them… before they stepped out of the smoke relatively unharmed!

Homura gasped in shock and surprise. "No way!" she yelled out.

The lead monster then took to the center stage and rushed her, brandishing a great axe that almost hit her… I say 'almost', but only because Homura touched her shield and froze time to get out of the way. When she stepped out of the way and moved to get out of there, however, she accidentally tripped and fell to the ground some five meters away. As such, she let go of time, letting it resume as normal.

As soon as the lead monster saw he had missed, he looked for Homura, before he saw her moving to stand up. The monster ran towards Homura and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, turning her to face him before he declared, " **Anything you try is useless against us!"** As if to demonstrate what he meant, he punched her in the gut with enough force to get her to cough up blood, but not enough to cause her to lose consciousness.

" **Hmm…"** the monster pondered. " **Stronger than an average Gate, but still an unawakened Gate, then."** It was at that time when—

 ***VROOM!***

 ***CRASH!***

—all the stone warriors that Homura saw were knocked to the ground by a motorcyclist driving at insane speeds, before spinning in place to allow for the rider to disembark, taking off their helmet to reveal… _Madoka_?!

At that point, Madoka placed her right hand on her belt buckle, which looked like a hand of some sort… wait. Was that a ring on her hand?

" _ **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_ " the belt buckle called out, before Madoka switched rings, and maneuvered her 'driver' to switch hand positions twice. " _ **LEPARCH MAGIC TOUCH GO!**_ " it called out, before Madoka placed the hand on her belt buckle again. " _ **CONNECT, PLEASE!**_ " With that, she spun around and pulled out a gun with a closed hand symbol on it, before she aimed it at the monster holding Homura.

" **What?!"** the monster exclaimed, before he attempted to pull Homura in front of him as a shield… mere moments after Madoka shot five rounds out of the gun, each aimed at the monster in some way or another.

Two rounds snaked their way past Homura, which gave her a fright, and hit the monster at his left horn. The other three rounds hit his left elbow, his left knee, and his right knee respectively.

As soon as the monster let her go, Homura fell to the ground again, this time looking at Madoka in surprise and awe. The monster, on the other hand…

" **Silver bullets?! You're… a mage!"** he exclaimed, noting that his grunts were now standing back up.

"You'd better let Homura go safe, Minotauros!" Madoka declared, before placing her gun with silver bullets on the motorcycle. "Otherwise, you won't like the end result."

' _What…? Madoka is a Puella Magi? But wait…'_ Homura thought. ' _She didn't use her Soul Gem yet… what's going on? She shouldn't be able to use her weapon outside of her Puella Magi form!'_

" **Damn you!"** Minotauros yelled, but was incapable of standing back up for the time being. " **Ghouls! Get her!"**

Madoka's only response to the stone warriors, Ghouls, preparing to charge her was to flip the hand around again, only once this time. " _ **SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN!**_ " the WizarDriver called out.

Madoka, during the chant, moved her hands up, left hand with the fingers pointing up, right hand moving towards the ring. During the first repeat of the chant, she called out, "Henshin!" and flipped a mask down over the ring, which looked like a ruby. At the second repeat, she moved her right hand to her side, placing her left hand over the WizarDriver, getting the standard result while stretching her left hand out to her left.

" _ **FLAME, PLEASE!**_ " the WizarDriver called out, before a bright red magic circle formed a bit away from Madoka's left hand… prompting the circle to go through her! " _ **FLARE, FLARE, FLARE, FLARE, FLARE!**_ "

Once the Magic Circle had passed over her, Madoka stood transformed.

Her previous clothes had been exchanged for a full-body black suit that hugged her body, with what looked like an overcoat that was black on the outside and red on the inside stretching down from her waist. On her chest was a block of what looked like red jewels, and she had black, silver-trimmed shoulder armor. On her head was a helmet, silver with a round red face mask, and silver lines running along the upper part to give some semblance of eyes, and a slightly Gundam-like Head Crest.

This was Kamen Rider Wizard… Flame Style.

" **You're Wizard?!"** Minotauros exclaimed.

As Minotauros seemed to snarl in rage, Madoka did a brief spin, before posing, her left hand up, ring facing the monsters, as she said, "Now… let's Rock and Roll!"

Homura could only gaze at Madoka, who was saving her life again.

Something drastic had changed things in this cycle.

* * *

 **Xamusel: FINISH!**

 **Well, not quite how I wanted to end the chapter, but it'll do. Honestly, I was aiming to end it later on in the in-story day, but it didn't happen that way (partially because I might have dragged my feet to uploading this if I didn't get it done). It was mainly because Takeshi Yamato, who gave me the idea to begin with, wanted to have this chapter end the way it did. It was how he had envisioned it to end… well, not that I blame him, it would certainly work better this way.**

 **So, before I forget, this chapter will start out in the drabble story for Kamen Rider drabbles I work on. Hopefully you guys like it enough for me to work on it more.**

 **Anyway, this has been Xamusel - Gamma 11, underpaid pizzeria worker and professional- no, wait, wrong ending quote. Quit trying to mimic the YouTube user Geoff Thew and his Mother's Basement spiel, me, or I'll regret it!**

 **Until we meet again… farewell.  
~Xamusel**


End file.
